


Your Dreams

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Adulation (A Disastrous Upheaval Liquidates and Tortures Inconsonant Overwrought Nigel) [12]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nightmares, Platonic Kissing, Referenced Apocalypse, References to Needles, Screenplay/Script Format, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Chad tells Nigel about his dreams.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Adulation (A Disastrous Upheaval Liquidates and Tortures Inconsonant Overwrought Nigel) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738531
Kudos: 4
Collections: Operation Friend





	Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something that's been on my mind:
> 
> In Operation Treaty, Chad says "On your feet, princess".  
> I know he's saying this in a condescending tone, but I just can't help but think of that old Legend of Zelda cartoon, where Link says "Well, excuse me, princess".
> 
> Or how lucahjin calls her favorite male characters "girl" ("Oh, girl [Korekiyo Shinguji], do you want to ride that horse with me?" or "Girl [Mondo Oowada], I love your eyeliner!").
> 
> Also, Chad's "princess" comment keeps jumping out at me every time I hear it, and I *know* I'm going to sound biased here, but... doesn't this mean that Chad is basically saying that Nigel is a beautiful, innocent, and otherwise delicate person?  
> Nigel's lack of [negative] reaction to the comment doesn't help (especially when Nigel yells at Chad for just about everything else he said or did in the episode).
> 
> ...Don't you find it odd that Nigel didn't even *glare* at Chad for the "princess" comment? I find that odd.

_[Scene: Chad’s room, at night. Nigel (who is using the night vision function on his glasses) quietly opens Chad’s bedroom door and sneaks over to the teenager’s bedside table. Nigel takes out a small box from his pocket and is about to put the box on the bedside table (which has three other small boxes sitting on it) when he hears Chad mumbling in his sleep]_

**Chad:** No, no, I’m sorry...

 **Nigel:** (What is he dreaming about...?) [sadly shaking his head] (No, I shouldn’t be concerned about... _him_. I should just do this...) [gently placing the box on Chad’s bedside table] (...and be on my way.)

_[Nigel turns to leave, but then he suddenly hears a loud fearful gasp/scream followed by panting from the teenager]_

**Nigel:** [reflexively turning to face Chad] Chad...?! [quickly covering his mouth] (Oops.)

 _[Nigel tries to sneak away, but then he feels himself being pulled_ _into Chad’s arms. Chad hums happily as he wraps his arms around Nigel’s stomach]_

 **Nigel:** (Ooh...) [happily cuddling up closer to Chad] (...your body is as warm as ever...)

 **Chad:** [whispering into Nigel’s ear] Spoon~

 **Nigel:** [lovingly] Hi, Chad. [angrily] I mean...hello, _teenager_.

 **Chad:** [angrily (?)] Save the pleasantries, kid. I wanna know what you’re doing in my room.

 **Nigel:** Well--

 **Chad:** [squeezing Nigel’s stomach] Wait, don’t tell me. You got me _another_ rock, didn’t you?

 **Nigel:** Yes, but--

 **Chad:** [chuckling] Oh, thanks. You gonna give me a ring too, princess?

 **Nigel:** [stonily] Oh, I’ll get you a ring alright...

 **Chad** : Sweet.

 **Nigel:** An _onion_ ring.

 **Chad:** [disappointed] Aw...

 **Nigel:** Wait, why do you sound so...? Oh, never mind! [trying to wriggle out of Chad’s grip] Just let me go already!

 **Chad:** [holding Nigel tighter] What’s the rush? Come on, stay here and _relax_. Zero knows that you need it.

 **Nigel:** Alright, _fine_. I’ll stay here. But it’s _only_ because I’m keeping an eye on you to make sure you don’t attack my sector, _understand?!_

 **Chad:** [kissing Nigel’s temple] Yup.

 **Nigel:**...Good.

_[An awkward silence fills the room. Chad quickly breaks the silence by clearing his throat]_

**Chad:** [gently] Um, kid, is it alright if I talk about my recent dreams with you?

 **Nigel:** [curiously] Dreams...?

 **Chad:** Yeah. You interested?

 **Nigel:**...Um, sure.

 **Chad:** [softly] Okay. Um, my first dream involved you sitting in a luxurious chair next to a fireplace. For some reason, I was in a doctor’s lab coat, and I was about to inject you with a needle--

 **Nigel:** [hastily] Ah, never mind! I’m not ready to hear about your dreams yet!

 **Chad:** [gently squeezing Nigel] No no, wait. The dream version of yourself wasn’t scared of the injection at all. In fact, you just smiled at me and said you were ready for it.

 **Nigel:** Impossible. I would never act like that.

 **Chad:** Hey, dreams are strange things, you know?

 **Nigel:**...Whatever. Just...[yawns]...tell me what your next dream is about...

 **Chad** : [yawns] Alright, alright. So then...this next dream involved me being on a beach. I saw two moons in the sky, but one of them just plummeted to the ground and caused a huge fiery explosion....or at least, that’s what I thought I would see. I didn’t actually see the explosion at all...I just heard it. [he feels Nigel shivering in his arms] Hey, hey. It’s okay. Everybody in that dream was just fine; it’s like nothing happened!

 **Nigel:** [nervously] Um...are you sure?

 **Chad:** Yeah. [gently squeezing Nigel again] Everyone was fine, kid. Everyone was fine.

 **Nigel:** [breathing a sigh of relief] _Oh, thank Zero..._

 **Chad:** [sadly] And now, for my final dream. This one is...actually kind of scary. Just warning you right now. Are you ready to hear it?

 **Nigel:** [gulps] I guess so...

 **Chad:** [taking a deep breath] Okay, here it is. See...I found myself at an amusement park, right? I, uh, saw you standing at the entrance, and you were a cactus for some reason...

 **Nigel:** [bewildered] A cactus? _Me?_ I think _you’re_ a cactus.

 **Chad:** Hey, can I finish talking about my dream, kid?

 **Nigel:** Yes, yes. Keep going.

 **Chad:** Alright, so...[fearfully]...I glared at your cactus form, and then you, uh, suddenly turned into millions of flower petals that disappeared into a pit of fire and water...and then...

 **Nigel:** [intrigued yet concerned]...And then?

 **Chad:** [hugging Nigel tightly]...and then I learned I was going to be executed. [Nigel gasps in shock and heartbreak] I would have to go through a rollercoaster with hundreds of loops and corkscrews, and by the end of it, I would be...

_[Chad doesn’t finish his sentence; instead, he just silently sheds a few tears]_

**Chad:** I’m sorry, Nigel...

_[Nigel stares at the wall in silence for a bit before he gently kisses Chad’s arm a few times]_

**Nigel:** [softly] Chad?

 **Chad:** [sniffs] What...?

 **Nigel:.**..Do you want me to talk about the positive effects of the gemstones that I got you?

 **Chad:** [sniffs] Kid, talk about whatever you want. Just... _please_ let me listen to your voice...

 **Nigel** : [warmly] Alright. Um, so...I got you four gemstones, right? Those gemstones are lapis lazuli, rose quartz, malachite, and unakite jasper. Um...all of these gemstones have something in common: they all help bring harmony to relationships in some way. Malachite in particular can bring protection to--

_[Nigel suddenly feels some gentle kisses on his temple]_

**Nigel** :...Excuse me, I wasn’t quite finished--

 **Chad:** [affectionately/happily] You’re the biggest dork in the history of the galaxy, Nigel.

 **Nigel:** [happily] Oh. Why, thank you...[yawns]...Chad.

 **Chad:** [kissing Nigel’s temple again] Hmm, you seem tired. Why don’t you stay here for tonight and get some sleep, Nigel?

 **Nigel:** [slowly closing his eyes] But I’m not tired...

 **Chad:** [strictly] Yes, you are. I hear your tired tone, kid. [gently] Just go to sleep, okay?

 **Nigel:** [yawns again] Okay...

_[Nigel falls asleep with a smile. Chad rests his head on Nigel’s temple and slowly closes his eyes]_

**Chad:** [smiling] Good night, Nigel.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Relevant links:
> 
> https://amerisleep.com/blog/avoiding-nightmares/
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/c/MarcelVos/videos
> 
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/RollerCoasterTycoon
> 
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/TheTick
> 
> https://kidshealth.org/en/teens/expert-nightmares.html
> 
> https://www.sleep.org/causes-nightmares/
> 
> https://luci-moon.tumblr.com/post/170199436077/excuse-me-princess?is_related_post=1#notes
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/c/lucahjin/playlists
> 
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/WellExcuseMePrincess


End file.
